I Love You, Forever and Always
by MeganTaylorCreates
Summary: Mistoffelees is in love with the protector of the tribe, Munkustrap. But he's with Demeter. Will Mistoffelees confess his love to Munkustrap and does Macavity want revenge on the conjuring cat? My first fanfiction, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

Mistoffelees was sitting alone in his pipe. He had a clear view of the main part of the junkyard where the Jellicle Ball was usually held.

Mistoffelees was staring at one particular cat that was a grey and black tabby. Munkustrap was telling a story to the kittens. Mistoffelees sighed; he had a huge crush on Munkustrap. He wanted Munkustrap to be his mate so badly but he was with Demeter.

Mistoffelees jumped suddenly when someone had landed on top of his pipe. Mistoffelees was then looking at an upside down face of The Rum Tum Tugger. Ever since The Rum Tum Tugger sang 'Magical Mr Mistoffelees,' they had become good friends. "Hey Misto." Tugger said as he climbed off the pipe and sat next to Mistoffelees in the pipe. "Hey Tugger, how have you been?" Misto said as he turned his head to look at him. "I've been good, although it does get annoying to have screaming fan girls, especially ones whose screams are painful." They both laughed remembering Etcetera scream at the end of The Rum Tum Tugger's song. "So enough about me, what about you, how's my favourite magical cat been?" Tugger smiled. "I've been good." Mistoffelees said. He sighed and stared outside to look at Munkustrap again. "Really because you seem a little down." Tugger said. Mistoffelees looked at him. "Tugger, can I ask you something?" Misto asked. "Sure." Tugger said. "What if you love someone, but they don't know you love them and they're also with someone else, what are you supposed to do?" Tugger thought for a moment. He was not expecting that question. "Well, the best thing you could do is be honest to them, tell them how you feel and maybe they might feel the same way even if they are with someone. Relationships can easily be broken off. So I say just go for it." Tugger smiled at his own advice. "You're right Tugger I should just tell him how I feel."

Mistoffelees started crawling out of his pipe. "That's right you go tell Munkustrap how you feel." Mistoffelees stopped suddenly and turned to look at Tugger. "How did you know?" He was shocked he had never told anyone about his love for Munkustrap and yet the Rum Tum Tugger just said it as if he knew all along. "Misto, I've seen you stare at him a lot, I know you smile when he is near and I see how hurt you get when he's injured. He has not noticed this, but I have. I am actually ok with it. I would prefer it if my older brother was mates with you than Demeter." Tugger smiled, however Misto was lost for words. "Should I still tell him how I feel?" Misto questioned. "Of course you should." Tugger said as he crawled out of the pipe. "Anyway I better get going and take my fan group off of Munkustraps hands, that way it will be a whole lot easier for you." Misto smiled and hugged Tugger. "Thanks Tugger." "Anytime Misto." They stopped hugging and Tugger walked towards Munkustrap. Misto watched as Tugger's fan girls squealed when he came near. He saw Munkustrap pat his shoulder and then Tugger led the kittens away. It was now Misto's chance. _"__Now or never.__"_He thought as he started walking towards Munkustrap.

Munkustrap was watching as Tugger and the kittens walked away. Suddenly, he heard a small voice say his name. "Munkustrap?" He turned and saw Mistoffelees standing there. "Oh, hey Misto, what can I do for you?" He smiled at the small tux. "Well I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Mistoffelees said. "Sure." Munkustrap led him to the tyre that Old Deuteronomy usually sits on during the Jellicle Ball. They both sat down and Munkustrap then looked at Mistoffelees. "So what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked. "I, uh, I…" Misto was so nervous; he could not believe he was actually doing this. "I love you."

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Munkustrap was shocked. "I love you." Were the three words that came out of Mistos mouth. He did not know what to say he was speechless. Suddenly, Mistoffelees got up and ran. Before he was out of sight, Munkustrap saw the tears in his eyes.

Munkustrap sat there, he thought for a moment. He had never thought about loving anyone else other than Demeter. In fact, he never thought of loving a cat with the same gender as him. He was so confused he did not know what to do or what to say. Therefore, he did what Mistoffelees did and ran in the opposite direction that Misto ran in.

The Rum Tum Tugger had seen everything. He knew Misto had said "I love you." and he knew Munkustrap was lost for words. He saw both of them run in opposite directions. He knew Mistoffelees was upset because he thought it was a big mistake to confess his love and he knew Munkustrap was confused about everything. Because Munkustrap was his older brother, he decided to go to him first.

He found Munkustrap sitting on an old washing machine. He sat next to him and sighed. "I'm guessing you heard." Munkustrap said. "Yeah, I knew how he felt about you anyway." Munkustrap looked at him looking even more confused. "Did he tell you or something?" He questioned. "No, I knew before he told me from the way he looks at you. He does love you, you know. He watches you all the time, he smiles when you're near and he is upset when you are injured." Tugger put his arm around Munkustraps shoulders. "I know you're confused about this whole situation because you're with Demeter but now you know there's another cat who loves you, it's time to start thinking who you really love and who you want to be with." Tugger said. "I think I might go and talk to him before I really decide." Munkustrap said as he leapt off the washing machine. He started walking to the main part of the junkyard. He stopped. He realised the small tux was beautiful. He remembered watching Misto dance during his song and he was impressed by the way, he danced. He realised he did love Misto. He knew what he had to do before he spoke to Misto.

He turned and started walking to his and Demeter's den. He found her inside; she was busy tidying the room. "Demeter?" He asked. The black and gold queen looked up and smiled. "Hey Munkus." She stopped what she was doing and started walking to him. She was about to hug him when he put his paws up. "Sorry, but I can't hug you." Hurt showed in her eyes. "Why?" She looked as if she was about to cry. "Demeter, I'm so sorry but I can't be with you anymore." Tears began pouring out of her eyes. "But why, I, I love you." She stuttered. "It's just that, well I've fallen for another cat. I swear nothing has happened between us yet, but I had to come here and break our relationship off before anything did happen between us." Anger showed in her eyes. "Who is this cat that has stolen you from me?" She shouted. "I can't tell you that." Munkustrap said calmly. "Well, when I do found out who it is, I warn you, you will both pay, mark my words." Demeter yelled. "I will never let you lay a finger on them." He said angrily. "Anyway goodbye Demeter." He walked off leaving her shaking with rage.

He walked to the main part of the junkyard and then stopped when he saw Mistoffelees crawl into his pipe. Munkustrap knew now was the time to tell Mistoffelees how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistoffelees lay down on his bed in his pipe. He felt so embarrassed. He told Munkustrap how he felt and now he probably hates him. He started crying again.

Munkustrap walked up to Misto's pipe. He peeked inside and saw him lying on his bed, crying. Munkustrap felt slightly bad for not saying anything before, but he hoped that once he revealed to the small tux how he felt, maybe he'd be able to see that cute smile on his face. "Misto?" Munkustrap said softly.

Mistoffelees stopped crying. He just heard a voice, his voice, say his name. He felt even more embarrassed now. He had to face him. He sniffed and wiped his eyes before he sat up and looked into the tabbies face. "Yes?" He questioned.

Munkustrap sighed. "I have to apologise for not saying anything before, but I was actually surprised. I never thought that another cat had feelings for me. I was a bit confused and I did not know what to say." Munkustrap stared into the tux's face. He saw that Misto did have a beautiful face. He sighed and then said. "I have now had time to think and I can safely say that Mistoffelees, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

"_He loves me.__"_Misto thought. He had just heard the tom he loved say that he loves him. "Really?" Misto said quietly. "Yes." Munkustrap smiled. He went to sit by Misto on his bed. He put his arm around the small tux and Misto leaned his head against Munkustraps shoulder. "What about Demeter? I thought she was your mate." Mistoffelees said. "I broke it off with her when I realised I was in love with a small tux with the name of Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. "Oh Munkus, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Misto smiled. Munkustrap suddenly kissed Mistoffelees passionately.

Mistoffelees could not believe this was happening. Munkustrap was kissing him passionately. This morning he was just staring at this tom from a distance and now he knew that Munkustrap loved him. Mistoffelees was actually impressed; Munkustrap was not just the handsomest tom in the junkyard. He was also a good kisser. They both parted and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you Mistoffelees, forever and always." Munkustrap said. "I love you too Munkustrap, forever and always." They both smiled.

Outside the Rum Tum Tugger looked into Misto's pipe and saw the two looking lovingly at each other. He smiled, his brother was happy in love with a tom who loves him with all his heart and his best friend finally had the tom who he has been in love with for ages. Tugger decided to go back to his den because night was falling and Bombularina was waiting for him in his den.

What Tugger did not notice as he went inside his den, a black and gold queen walked into the main part of the junkyard. She looked towards the pipe and saw the two toms together. _"__Mistoffelees you will pay for stealing my mate.__"_Demeter thought. She glared towards the pipe and then gave an evil smile. _"__And I know of the perfect cat that can make your life a living hell.__"_She quickly ran from the yard, unnoticed by anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistoffelees woke up from his sleep. He smiled when he realised he was in the arms of his lover. He turned to face his lover who was still sleeping. Mistoffelees was so happy, he had dreamed of waking up in the arms of Munkustrap for a while. Munkustrap moved in his sleep and then he slowly opened his eyes. He then saw Misto smiling at him; he smiled back and then said. "Morning Misto." Misto kissed Munkustrap on the lips and then said. "Morning Munkus." They both kissed again.

Suddenly there were screams coming from the outside of the pipe. Munkustrap and Misto both stopped kissing and ran out of the pipe. They stopped. The sight was horrifying. There were Henchcats all around the Junkyard. Henchcats were holding all the Jellicle cats. Macavity was standing in the middle of the main part. When he saw Munkustrap and Misto coming out of the pipe, he laughed evilly. "Well, well, well, my dear little brother has fallen for a tom and not just any tom, no, he went for the magically sparkly one." Macavity said mockingly. "What do you want Macavity?" Munkustrap yelled.

"Revenge on the one who ruined my plans at the Jellicle Ball." Macavity said and then he gave another evil laugh. Munkustrap stood protectively in front of Misto. "You'll never have Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. "Ok then Munkustrap, I knew you'd be like that. Therefore, if you do not give me Mistoffelees then you can watch every single Jellicle be tortured and eventually murdered before your very eyes. This includes our own little brother; the choice is up to you." Macavity said.

Munkustrap sighed. What kind of protector of the tribe would he be if all the Jellicles were tortured and killed. In addition, what kind of brother would he be if he watched Tugger get tortured and murdered before his eyes. However, he did not want to lose Mistoffelees. He knew Macavity would torture or even possibly murder him because he was the one who brought Old Deuteronomy back from Mactivity's evil clutches at the last Jellicle Ball. However, he knew he had to for the tribe.

"Munkustrap, you know I haven't got all day." Macavity said. Munkustrap turned to face Mistoffelees, tears began to show in Munkustraps eyes, but they never fell. Mistoffelees had tears in his eyes and they fell. Mistoffelees knew he was going to have to go with Macavity for the sake of the tribe.

"Misto, no matter what I will always love you and I will not stop until I find you and bring you back home." Munkustrap said. "I love you too, Munkustrap, forever and always." Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around Munkustraps neck and kissed him passionately. Munkustrap returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mistos waist. They parted and Munkustrap turned to face Macavity examining his claws.

"Fine, take Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. Deep down those words were breaking his heart and he struggled to control himself from crying his eyes out. He watched as the Henchcats walked up to them and took Misto. Mistoffelees did not protest as he was dragged up to Macavity. Macavity smiled. "Hello Mistoffelees, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Macavity laughed evilly. Mistoffelees thought that he may never see the yard again, but he would never lose faith in Munkustrap.

Macavity faced the Henchcats that were still holding the Jellicles. "In five minutes, you are to release the Jellicles and leave without any fuss. If any of the Jellicles think of attacking my Henchcats, Mistoffelees will be the one who pays." Macavity and the Henchcats who were holding Mistoffelees left the Junkyard.

Munkustrap watched them leave. As soon as they were gone, he could not help but cry his eyes out. He curled up in a ball on the floor of the junkyard and cried. He had lost Misto, his Misto.


	6. Chapter 6

Macavity, the Henchcats and Mistoffelees had gone about a mile away from the Junkyard before Macavity said, "Stop!" He turned to look at Mistoffelees. "Sorry Mistoffelees, but it's just so you don't know the way back to the Junkyard." Mistoffelees looked confused until he felt pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

Back at the Junkyard after five minutes, the Henchcats let go of the Jellicles and left. None of them moved while they were leaving because they were worried it might affect Mistoffelees.

Once the Henchcats had left the Junkyard, Tugger stood up and walked to his older brother who was still curled up in a ball, crying. Tugger was hurt too. He hated Macavity even more for making Munkustrap choose between Mistoffelees and the tribe because he knew that Munkustrap would have to choose Mistoffelees to be taken away for the sake of the tribe.

Tugger pulled his brother up and hugged him. Munkustrap leaned against his huge mane. "There, there Munk, we'll get him back." Munkustrap wiped away his tears. "Yes we will, I will not rest until Mistoffelees is found and safely back here.

Demeter watched Munkustrap. She had thought that if she went to Macavity and asked him to take Mistoffelees away, then Munkustrap would come back to her and cry on her shoulder.

Coricopat and Tantomile, the two psychic twins, sensed something. Betrayal. They looked at one another and realised someone had betrayed them. They both stood up and walked up to Munkustrap and Tugger. "Munkustrap, we have something to tell you." Coricopat said. Munkustrap sniffed and looked up at the two cats. "Yes?" He was slightly worried because Coricopat and Tantomile could sense anything. "We can sense betrayal. We do believe someone in the tribe has betrayed us." Tantomile said. Munkustrap looked at them. He was not expecting that. Tugger looked at the psychic twins too. "What? Who would do that?" Tugger said. He was very shocked. "We don't know. We can only sense it." Coricopat said.

Munkustrap became really angry. Someone had told Macavity about him and Misto, which made Macavity, come here because he knew that he would give up Mistoffelees to save the tribe. If no one had gone to him then Mistoffelees would still be here. He looked at the tribe who was still standing in the main part of the Junkyard. They had all heard what Coricopat and Tantomile had said to Munkustrap and Tugger. They all looked at Munkustrap and saw anger in his eyes.

"Well, who did it?" Munkustrap yelled. Nobody said anything. "Tell me, I need to know who went to Macavity and told him about me and Misto." Nobody said anything again. "Very well, if you won't tell me I will just have to figure it out for myself." Coricopat and Tantomile stepped forward. "Excuse me, Munkustrap, but if we try really hard, we might be able to sense who has betrayed us." Tantomile said. "Please do because I feel that nobody is going to confess."

Both of them smiled at him. Coricopat and Tantomile linked arms and sat on the floor. They closed their eyes as they concentrated really hard. They could sense the betrayal again. They concentrated even harder and this time they could smell a scent of a black and gold queen. Both of them opened their eyes and stood up. They unlinked arms and looked to Munkustrap. "We know who the betrayer is." Coricopat said.

Demeter stiffened when she heard that. She knew that if everyone knew it was her then she will be banished and everyone will hate her. She had completely forgotten that the psychic twins could sense anything. Bombularina who stood by Demeter said. "Finally, now we will be able to see who the traitor is." Of course, she had no idea it was her sister, who was standing right next to her.

"Who was it?" Munkustrap asked. He was desperate to know. "It was Demeter." The twins said together. Everyone gasped and stared at Demeter. Bombularina began to move away and as she moved away, she said. "You are not my sister." She walked away to stand by Jenny, Jelly and Skimble.

Munkustrap was shocked. "Demeter, how could you do that, to Misto, to the tribe, to me?" Munkustrap said. "Because you were my mate and when that sparkly magician said that he had feelings for you, you dumped me. Therefore, I had to get rid of him because he ruined my life. So, I went to the only cat that would be glad to get rid of Mistoffelees." Demeter shouted. "You are the most selfish cat I've ever seen, Mistoffelees didn't deserve this, he got Old Deuteronomy back from Macavity's clutches. He saved my fathers life. He does not deserve to be treated badly; he deserves to be loved by me whereas you do not. If any cat deserves to be treated badly it is you. Jellicle cats do not betray other Jellicle cats. Therefore, Demeter you are banished from the Jellicle tribe, you are never to set foot in this junkyard again and you are not to have any contact with any of the Jellicles. Now leave." Munkustrap said.

Demeter knew this was going to happen. "Fine." She left without another watched her go. He did not feel sorry for her, in fact he loathed her. Once she was gone, he turned to face all the Jellicles. "Now let's get Mistoffelees back." They all gathered and began planning a way to get Mistoffelees back.


	7. Chapter 7

Mistoffelees opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold stone floor. "Finally." Mistoffelees looked up and saw Macavity standing beside a wooden door. Macavity started walking towards him. "So, Mistoffelees, you ruined my plans and took Old Deuteronomy from my grasp and now Mistoffelees you're going to pay." He laughed and left the room. Misto heard Macavity say. "Do whatever you like to him, just don't kill him." Mistoffelees knew this was not going to be good when two tall muscular Henchcats walked into the room. Mistoffelees hoped that Munkustrap would get here soon.

Back at the Junkyard, a plan had been formed. They will find Macavity's lair, enter it, and fight off his Henchcats while Munkustrap, Tugger and Alonzo search for Mistoffelees. Once Mistoffelees was found, they will retreat.

Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, Bombularina, Coricopat, Tantomile, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Cassandra and Exotica are the leaving party. Skimble, Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus, Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera were staying behind to look after the Junkyard.

"Alright, we are all clear on the plan." Munkustrap said to the leaving party. They all nodded. "Jenny and Jelly be prepared for when we return to heal us." Jenny nodded. "Of course Munkus, we're always prepared for an injury." Munkustrap smiled. "Alright then let's go." The leaving party left to track down Misto's scent.

Back at Macavity's lair, an old abandoned warehouse, Mistoffelees groaned in pain as the Henchcats left him lying battered and bruised on the floor. His entire body was bruised. His tail was broken in two places, his left eye was swollen shut and his white chest was now covered in his own blood. He could feel the scratches around his body oozing out with blood. He could not move because it hurt when he moved.

Macavity entered the room, he saw Mistoffelees lying battered and bruised on the floor. He laughed. "Those two did a pretty good job at torturing you." Mistoffelees did not move or say anything. "Bet you wish your boyfriend was here to protect you." He laughed again as he left, closing the door behind him. Mistoffelees last thought was of Munkustrap before he went back into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Munkustrap says a swear word.  
**

* * *

Munkustrap was so happy. They had managed to track down Mistoffelees scent and it led them right to an old abandoned warehouse. He turned to face the group. "Right we are all clear on the plan. Me, Tugger and Alonzo search for Mistoffelees while you fight Macavity's Henchcats. Once Mistoffelees found, retreat. Got it." They all nodded at him. "Ok then lets go."

Mistoffelees woke up again. "So weak." Macavity said mockingly. "Just like your parents." Mistoffelees looked at him surprised. He had not heard or seen his parents since he and Victoria had been abandoned at the Junkyard by them when they were young. "What about my parents?" Mistoffelees managed to say. "They were weak. They left you and your sister at the Junkyard to save you and then when my Henchcats caught them, they did not put up a fight. They let me kill them because they were weak." Mistoffelees could not look at Macavity, he had always hoped that his parents were still alive and they would come back to the Junkyard to be with them. However, hearing Macavity say that he killed them, it hurt him even more than the injuries he already had. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Suddenly they heard the sound of fighting. "What the devil is that?" Macavity said. Suddenly the door of hem room burst opened and a Henchcat came in. "The Jellicles are here. They've come for him." He pointed at Mistoffelees. Macavity looked at Mistoffelees and smiled. "Well I bet they would love it, if Mistoffelees was dead. Beat him until he's dead." Macavity said to the Henchcat and left, closing the door behind him.

Munkustrap, Tugger and Alonzo had managed to get away from the fight and started searching for Mistoffelees. They followed his scent to a wooden door. They opened the door to find a Henchcat beating Mistoffelees up. Munkustrap was filled with rage. "Not my mate you bastard." He jumped on to the Henchcat and pushed him off Mistoffelees. He started clawing the Henchcat. Tugger and Alonzo joined him and clawed the Henchcat. "Munk, Misto needs you. We'll deal with this one." Tugger said.

Munkustrap stopped clawing the cat and went to Misto. He could see Misto was badly hurt. Misto opened his good eye when he felt nobody hitting him. He saw Munkustrap. "Munkus…" He managed to say. "It's alright Misto, I'm here don't worry I'm taking you back to the yard." Munkustrap said. He kissed Misto's lips and then started to pick Mistoffelees up. Tugger and Alonzo were still trying to kill the Henchcat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Munkustrap stopped trying to pick up Mistoffelees and looked up at Macavity. Macavity was standing by the door. Munkustrap stood up and glared at Macavity. "You hurt my mate, so now you're going to pay." Munkustrap jumped over Mistoffelees and charged at Macavity. He managed to knock him over. Munkustrap started clawing at Macavity. Macavity pushed him off and jumped on him. He started clawing at him. Munkustrap clawed back, trying to defend himself. He stopped when Macavity had a claw on his neck. "You have failed Munkustrap. You tried to save your mate, but you didn't, he is dying now and you will die too. Say goodbye Munkustrap."

Suddenly a claw sliced across Macavity's neck. Blood started spewing out of it. Munkustrap pushed Macavity off and stood up. He stared at Tugger, surprised. "What? He deserved it." Tugger said. Munkustrap smiled at what Tugger had just done. Macavity was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Munkustrap?" Alonzo called. Munkustrap stopped looking at Macavity's dead body and looked towards Alonzo. He gasped when he saw Misto unconscious on the floor. "We have to get him back to the Junkyard, now." Munkustrap walked to Mistoffelees and picked him up. They all left the room.

They saw when they came to the main part of the building that all the Henchcats had been killed. The Jellicles were standing and waiting for the three to return with Mistoffelees. Bombularina saw them and said. "Oh good, you've found…" She stopped when she saw Mistoffelees unconscious and badly injured. "We need to get him back to the Junkyard now." Munkustrap said. They all nodded and left the building. They all ran as fast as they could back to the yard.

Once they arrived at the Junkyard, Jenny saw Munkustrap holding the unconscious Mistoffelees. "Bring him to the infirmary." Munkustrap nodded and they both went to the infirmary with Tugger, Jelly and Victoria close on their heels.

Once they got to the infirmary, Munkustrap laid Mistoffelees on the bed. Jenny and Jelly began to treat his wounds. Victoria began sobbing when she looked at her brothers still form. Tugger saw how upset she looked and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Munkustrap took hold of Mistos paw and hoped that his mate was going to be alright.

Jenny and Jelly stopped treating Mistoffelees. They both looked at each other with a worried look. Munkustrap saw the look. "What is it? What's wrong?" He started to panic. They both sighed. "He's not doing to well; his injuries are so bad that we don't know if they'll ever heal. There's a chance that he might die." Jenny said. Victoria sobs became louder when she heard this. Tugger struggled to keep his tears in as he held Victoria. Munkustrap began crying as well. "No, not Misto, not my Misto." He looked at his mate who was still unconscious. "I'm so sorry Munkustrap, Tugger and Victoria." Jelly said. "But, he's not dead yet, so there's still a chance he might live, but the chances look very slim."

Jenny and Jelly both left them with Mistoffelees. "Come on Vicky, let's go." Tugger said as he led Victoria out of the infirmary so that he could leave Munkustrap alone. Munkustrap was still crying. "Mistoffelees, if you can hear me please, wake up. I need you." Munkustrap climbed on the infirmary bed and wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees. With his other arm, he placed his paw in Mistoffelees. He fell into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came and the whole of the Junkyard was depressed. They knew Mistoffelees was slowly dying. Tugger continued to comfort Victoria because if he left her, she would begin to cry loudly again. He shed a tear every now and then. His best friend was in the infirmary dying and he could not help him. The kittens were not playing with each other. They were all too upset to play. They sat quietly with each other but did not talk.

Old Deuteronomy came to visit that day. He had heard all about the events that happened and he knew his son was taking it very badly. He walked into the Junkyard and most of the Jellicles came up to him and hugged him, some of them just nodded to him.

He walked into the infirmary and saw Munkustrap lying next to the still form of Mistoffelees. "Munkustrap?" Munkustrap looked up at his father with tear stained eyes. "I'm so sorry about Mistoffelees, I know you loved him." Munkustrap nodded, he did not want to talk. He just wanted to hold Mistoffelees. Old Deuteronomy nodded, knowing how Munkustrap felt. He then patted Munkustrap shoulder and left. Munkustrap sighed and leaned his head against Mistoffelees.

"Munkus?" A quiet voice said. Munkustrap looked up to see who said his name. Nobody was there. He looked down at Misto and saw he was breathing. "Misto?" Mistoffelees opened his eyes and saw Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled. His mate was alive. He kissed Misto passionately. Misto returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around him.

Munkustrap wrapped both of his arms around Mistoffelees as they continued to kiss. They broke the kiss and looked lovingly into one another's eyes. "I thought I lost you." Munkustrap said. "But you didn't and that's the main thing." Misto smiled at his lovers face. "I love you, Munkus, forever and always."

"I love you too, Misto, forever and always." Munkustrap said. They both smiled, it felt like an eternity since last said that to each other. Mistoffelees started to get up. He was still a little weak, so Munkustrap helped him up. Mistoffelees was weak on his legs and he needed Munkustrap to lean on. "Better let the others know." Misto said. They both laughed as they both walked to the door of the infirmary.

In the junkyard, the Jellicles were sitting around the main part of the Junkyard. Victoria, who was still in Tugger's arm, stood up. She decided that she was going to see her brother. She started walking to the infirmary when she stopped. She watched as the door to the infirmary opened and Munkustrap came out and he was holding up a cat none other than.

"MISTOFFELEES!" Victoria shouted as she saw the tux, alive. All the other Jellicles heard Victoria's yell and looked towards the infirmary where they saw Munkustrap holding up the tux, who was alive.

Victoria ran to her brother and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive." Mistoffelees hugged his sister back. He went around with the help of Munkustrap and hugged all the Jellicles. They all were so happy. Mistoffelees was alive and Macavity was dead. All was well.

**The End.**


End file.
